The best of friends
by Guylene
Summary: How Apollo and Hermes came to be friends


The best of friends – How Apollo and Hermes came to be friends.

"Young Hermes is born to be a thief" Apollo mused to himself at the end of the day. It had been a long day indeed.

Early in the morning the Sun God travelled from Parnassus to Pieria to tend to his own cattle but regretfully found out it was missing.

Apollo wasn't a very _practical_ guy, as he preferred intellectual activity and music, but the cows were a different thing; they made the finest milk of the whole Olympus and probably of the whole world. For this reason Apollo personally tended to them rather than assigning this task to anyone else.

Irritated, the god looked around searching for a sign, a proof: he found no one. Not only the cows were missing; their footprints were missing to.

Despite the irritation, he smiled to himself, for he knew perfectly well the identity of the thief: he was the God of Prophecy after all, wasn't he? "You wanna play with me, little one? Let's play, then!" he thought to himself, heading to Arcadia.

That very moment, a newborn god named Hermes lied in his cradle, a smug smile on his face.

The previous evening he had stolen Apollo's cattle and hid it in a cave on Mount Cyllene, his home. There was no way the Sun God could possibly find them: Who could possibly accuse a newborn baby of stealing a cattle?

Hermes wasn't a bad guy after all: he had no intention of keeping the cattle. He just wanted to make a prank on his brother to see if he was really so brilliant (what a joke!) like everyone said.

Apollo finally reached the cave where Hermes lived with graceful Maya, his mother. The nymph welcomed him with a surprised expression on her face: -I'm pleased to see you, Lord Apollo. But what brings you here? - Your son, Lady Maya- My son? I don't think I understand- Your Hermes has stolen my cows-. The nymph regarded him, doubtful: -Do you really think a newborn baby could steal a whole cattle?- I saw this coming, Lady Maya. My prophecies are always correct, you know that-. Maya looked worried now: -And what will you do to my son? - I'm not certainly going to hurt him, you know- Apollo answered tiredly –I just want my cattle back. –Well then… have your way with him, he's in his bedroom. But… Lord Apollo…? - Yes? - Don't be too harsh on him, please! He's a child after all! - she murmured –Of course, of course!- Apollo sighed, then he entered Hermes' room.

When he saw Apollo approaching, Hermes couldn't believe his eyes: the man was real genius!

Hermes tried to think fastly; he hadn't left any footprint, nobody had seen him: Apollo couldn't have found out the identity of the thief. He was probably wandering and asking everyone he knew about his cattle. "I can continue to play my game for a while" Hermes thought to himself.

-Hello, Hermes! Where is my cattle? - Apollo asked with a pleasant smile. He didn't seem angry at all. –Your cattle? I'm afraid I don't know, sir- Hermes replied politely. –Don't lie to me- stated Apollo calmly, but the pleasant smile was gone. –Sir, why should I know about your cattle? I was born yesterday, I've barely gone out of the cave! - Quickly, Apollo picked him up and looked him in the eye, and Hermes found it difficult to hold his gaze. –Now listen to me, little one. Those cows make the finest milk of Olympus and I do care for them. So, now you will tell me where they are or I shall quit being so gentle and I'll give you exactly what you deserve-. Apollo's voice was calm but dangerously low and his eyes were burning with rage; Hermes decided it was time to give up.-OK. They're in a cave nearby-You will come with me and show me the way, please- and with that, Apollo got out of the cave, Hermes still safely in his arms.

Apollo followed Hermes' instructions until they reached a large cave on the other side of Mount Cyllene. The cattle was there and Apollo sent it back to Pieria with a simple movement of his hand. Then, he looked down to Hermes: -There's something missing- No, all the cows were here- Hermes answered, slightly confused. –Something else is missing! - Apollo burst out angrily, and Hermes understood; he lowered his eyes and murmured "I'm sorry". He really was, he didn't mean to upset his half-brother so much, that was just a prank. –Look at me when you say that! - said Apollo sternly and Hermes looked up to him and repeated –I'm sorry-. Slightly blushing, he added: -I didn't want to keep it, Sir. It was just a game, I'm sorry I've upset you-.

Apollo smiled gently: -Let's forget about it, little brother. Now we'd better return to your home or your mother will have my guts-. Hermes laughed softly at the thought and relaxed in his brothers' arms.

"What could I do to make it up?" Hermes thought to himself. "Eureka! (I know it's somehow ante litteram, but it sounds good) He's the God of Music! I'll give him that little instrument I invented yesterday. It's not that much of a gift but it's better than anything!"

So when they reached Hermes' house the younger god said: -There's something I would like to show you, sir-. Apollo looked curiously at his younger brother while he searched in his cradle, finally pulling out a strange little object with numerous strings. –And what is this? - Listen- Hermes answered smiling, and he moved his hand across the strings. Their sound was delightful, more delightful than anything Apollo had ever heard. –That's just… amazing, marvellous! - I would like you to keep it… along with my apologies- Hermes said shyly. Apollo looked tempted, but he said: -No, Hermes, it would be unfair. This object is just too precious, you should take care of it instead- But I'm taking care of it! You're the god of Music, no one could play this better than you! - Hermes explained, and Apollo finally smiled. –Very well, I'll take it. Thank you. But then I want you to keep my cows! - Oh, no, sir! That's not fair! - At least ten of them. Take them or I won't accept your gift- OK, then- said Hermes, defied.

Apollo smiled again, then said: -Before leaving there's still something I would ask of you- Tell me- I would like to be friends with you. - And why so, sir? - asked Hermes. After all Apollo only knew him from an hour or so and the child hadn't exactly showm the best side of himself. –Because I feel friendship for you! - answered Apollo with a gentle laugh. –It's kind of you, sir, and I accept- Then I swear on the River Styx I will be your friend. Oh, please, don't swear on the Styx yourself, you're too young for that- Can I swear on Mount Cyllene? - Of course! - laughed Apollo. –Then I swear on Mount Cyllene that I will be your friend- Great! Now I shall return to Olympus, but I'll pay you a visit soon, I promise- OK, sir- Hermes, if we want to be friends maybe you should use my first name!- Apollo said cheerful. –Yes. Then goodbye, , little brother!-.

From that day on, Apollo and Hermes were the best of friends.


End file.
